The present invention relates to a rope hook for catching, dragging or fastening ropes. Rope hooks are widely used in trucks and other vehicles for tying goods and equipment.
Rope hooks of one conventional type (as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model application provisional publication No. 53-84820) are fixed to tops of vertical side boards of a load carrying platform of a truck, so that the rope hooks always project upwardly from the tops of the sideboards. The rope hooks of this type are undesirable in that they tends to catch clothes of persons working or walking nearby, that they tends to strike against pedestrians or other objects when the vehicle is moving, and that they injure the appearance of the vehicle.
Rope hooks of another conventional type (as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model application provisional publication No. 51-47111) are fixed to inward faces of side boards of a vehicle. The rope hooks of this type are still unsatisfactory in that they are obstructive to loads, and decrease the load capacity of the vehicle, that they tend to injure goods of the vehicle by striking against them, and that it is difficult to pass a rope over the rope hooks of this type especially when the vehicle is fully loaded.